Cold
by Galexz
Summary: Usagi has an important question that she is avoiding. Can Ichigo finally convince her to ask it, or will he have to force it out of her? Bleach crossover.Usagi x Ichigo.


So I've been MIA for awhile. Sorry. But here's a new one. I'm pretty obsessed with Bleach right now. So I thought I would try my hand at a one shot. I had wanted to write a short one, but page after page just kept coming. I guess I'm just not capable of writing a short story. Curses. Anyways. Here it is. Ichigo is a bit OOC, but almost anything romantically with him is. I hope you enjoy it though.

Disclaimer: All characters in this story don't belong to me. They belong to their creators who I love and adore.

COLD

"OH SHIT!"

Smoke filled the kitchen of the small house attached to the clinic. Usagi frantically opened the windows and tried to coax the smoke out of the house before the fire alarm went -- BEEP BEEP BEEP -- off. Usagi sighed. Why they let her in the kitchen was beyond her.

"I can't believe it." A sarcastic voice sounded from behind the despondent blond.

"Shut up Karin-chan." Usagi hissed glaring at the 12 year old girl. Karin just stood there smirking at the older girl, but staying out of strangling distance.

Yuzu ran down the stairs at breakneck speed after hearing the sound of the fire alarm.

"Hurry, save the stir-fry!" She said as she attempted to salvage the dinner that she had spent most of the afternoon making.

Usagi sighed and stepped out the way, "Dammit, I told you I shouldn't have helped."

"I didn't think anyone could screw that up..." Yuzu mumbled.

"It's Usagi, I'm sure she could have burnt water." The brown haired girl pipped in.

"Karin-chan." Usagi growled

Kurosaki-san burst in, "I heard the fire alarm, was Usa-chan cooking?"

Usagi slumped down to floor, "Yes Kurosaki-san."

He blinked a few times and then flew into father mode, "Don't be disappointed Usa-chan! I will eat you cooking even if it gives me indigestion and kills me!" He swept the girl up off the ground and began to hug her, "I never want to see you cry! You are my eldest daughter! I --"

"Kurosaki-san" Usagi said as she desperately tried to pry herself out the older man's arms.

"--adore you! Never will anyone harm you as long as you are--"

"Kurosaki-san!"

"--under my roof! Those who try to crush the fragile heart of my--"

" Father, why are you molesting Usa-chan?"

The old man stopped and stared at his son Ichigo that had just walked in. Looking at the scene Ichigo couldn't help but sigh. The Karin had decided to actually do something and had taken the battery out of the fire alarm, Yuzu was desperately trying to make dinner edible and his father was squeezing the life out of his best friend.

"I would never molest my daughter!" Kurosaki-san protested.

With his attention divided Usagi was finally able to remove herself from the old man's arms. Once free she made a mad dash for Ichigo before the old man tried to hug her again. Quickly she latched on to the other teen's waist and hide behind him.

"Thank god you're home." She whispered as she buried her face into his back.

"I swear you should sue the old pervert." Ichigo whispered back. Her arms tightened and he could feel her giggle.

Taking her hand, he unwound her from his waist and led her to his room, away from the chaos downstairs.

When Ichigo entered his room he flopped down on the bed, exhausted. Usagi followed and sat on the edge.

Before she was even able to say anything a high nasal voice sounded, "USA-NEE-CHAN!!" Kon flew out of the closet and firmly attached himself to her waist.

"Hey Kon." Usagi said as she pet him on the head.

Ichigo glared at the plushie and grumbled, "While you're at it, you should sue him to."

Usagi giggled and Kon was just confused.

"Hey Kon," He looked up at the blond, "Could you leave us alone for a while? I need to talk to Ichigo about something."

Kon agreed but grumbled about it the whole time.

Ichigo sat up, "What's up?"

"Turn over."

"What?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, "I'm going to give you a back massage dummy."

"Oh"

Usagi straddled his lower back and began working. She however found it hard work though with the thick winter sweater he was wearing.

"Your getting weak Usa-chan."

Growling she said, "Take it off."

Ichigo blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Your damn sweater. It's too thick. Take it off." She pulled at the lower hem of the black sweater.

"But I don't have anything under it..." Ichigo grumbled as he swatted her hands away.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "How long have we known each other?"

"I don't know, fourteen years?"

"Fourteen years. And how many times have I seen you without your shirt?"

"I don't know."

"I don't either. I lost count."

Ichigo turned over and stared at her, "You counted?"

Usagi blushed and began tugging at the sweater again, "Just strip!"

"No."

"Take it off."

Ichigo glared at her. She was being way too stubborn about this. It really wasn't that important, "I don't want a back massage anymore."

"Its good for you health"

"My health is fine."

"Just take the stupid thing off."

"Make me!"

"Fine!"

Usagi tightly grabbed the bottom of the sweater and began tugging. Ichigo couldn't believe that she was actually doing this, but it was Usagi. He bucked his hips and tossed her off the bed.

Usagi blinked, but she wouldn't be deterred so easily. She jumped back onto the bed and grabbed at the shoulders this time. She smirked as she got the neck over Ichigo's head. Ichigo wasn't making it easy though. He grabbed the bottom with one hand and began grabbing at Usagi with the other.

Usagi tried to keep her hands out of his reach while pulling the sweater all the way off, but couldn't seem to. It was time to try a new approach. She stood on the bed, far away from the hands of Ichigo. He kept trying though, but with nothing to grab he started pushing her waist. The push was just too hard and Usagi couldn't keep her footing on the soft bed. With a small "eep" she fell backwards taking Ichigo with her.

As they fell the poor, stretched sweater finally came off Ichigo, mostly.

"YES!" She shouted in victory Ichigo grumbled about stupid girls and finished taking it off.

"Feel better?" Ichigo grumbled looking down at the girl pinned under him.

"Of course. But could you get off of me?" Ichigo blushed. He didn't want to, but he thought he should. It wasn't healthy being this close to her with her shirt pulled up like it was. Not healthy at all.

"Whatever." He muttered, but complied.

"Now! Time for that massage!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes but laid back on his bed. Usagi repositioned her self accordingly and happily began messaging his back.

After a few minutes she could feel him relaxing. He was so tense, "Us stupid women just worry about you, you know."

"Why?"

Usagi smacked him in the center of his back, "Maybe because you are always off doing Shinigami stuff and coming back in shreds?"

"I can take care of myself you know." he snapped.

Usagi pounded his back hard again.

"That doesn't mean we won't worry. We love you and we're women. It's was we do."

"This coming from Sailor Moon."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Pushing up on one arm he looked her straight in the face.

"You're kidding me." He couldn't believe she had just said it. After all she had been through. She couldn't actually mean it.

"No." Ichigo rolled his eyes. She did.

"I haven't died yet doing me job."

Usagi blushed, "Oh yeah..."

Ichigo buried his head in his pillow. She was going to be the death of him.

Usagi watched her hands work out the knots in his back. She had meant what she had said to Kon. She did want to talk to Ichigo about some thing, but how, she didn't know. She bit her lip.

Ichigo hearing mutltiple furstrated sighs and feeling her stop a few times finally asked, "Alright, what is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want to say something. You're making that sound, you know, the one you make when you are trying to think of what to say."

Usagi was happy he couldn't see her blush. "I don't know what you mean."

"Just spill it Usa-chan."

Sighing Usagi stopped the massage and got up.

"Ichi-kun, do you..." She trailed off biting her lip again.

Shifting Ichigo shifted to face her. It was a bad idea though. Usagi was completely unaware what she was doing to him. She was still sitting on top of him, with her skirt ridding up WAY too high, biting her lips making them even more lush, blushing slightly as she though of words to say. It definitely wasn't a good idea. Wanting to ravage your best friend NEVER was a good idea, especially when she never even looked at you like that.

"Usa-chan," Ichigo encouraged,

Usagi blinked coming out of her own little world. She was surprised to find herself looking at Ichigo's brown eyes. Realizing their positions she squeaked and moved off him. Very far off him. All the way to the other side of the room

Ichigo was now very curious. She looked so nervous, embarrassed, and uptight. She had been sitting on top of him for almost 20 minutes now. What was the problem?

Getting up Ichigo walked over to her, but she dodged and moved to the window.

"Usagi, what is going on? You're acting weird."

"Weird?" She squeaked. Laughing nervously she conceded, "I guess so...maybe I should just go home."

"Weren't you staying for dinner?" Ichigo asked. He didn't want her to leave without knowing what was going on.

"Not after I burnt it!"

He glared at her, "If we have to eat it you do to!"

"DO NOT!" She stuck out her tongue.

"DO--Wait, stop avoiding the subject."

Usagi crossed her arms, "I was NOT! We were talking about dinner and--."

Pinning her to the wall Ichigo looked down at the girl, "I meant the subject before that dummy. Why you are so nervous?"

Usagi did NOT want to be this close to him when he was shirtless. She could give him a back massage, but that didn't require thinking, "Could you move?"

"Not until you tell me what's up."

"I.." Her voice trailed off. How do you tell your best friend you are head over heels for him? Better yet, how do you ask your best friend is he is in love with another girl without sounding desperate and wishing that he would say no and declare his undying love for you? "Do you like Rukia-san?"

"What?"

Usagi looked at his confused face and her resolve crumbled. Of course he loved Rukia. She was smart, beautiful and a Shinigami to boot, "Never mind, just let me go."

It was official. Kurosaki Ichigo did not understand women, "Where did that question come from?"

"I said drop it." Usagi began pushing at his chest.

"Me and Rukia..." Ichigo trailed off very confused.

Not wanting to hear his answer she pushed hard causing him to fall back on to his bed. She ran out the door. Blinking Ichigo sprinted after her, completely forgetting to put anything on. Who had time for clothing when you had a run away blond with super powers you had to catch?

Usagi said a quickly apology and slipped on her shoes. She was out the door in five seconds flat. Ichigo was impressed, it must have been from all the mornings she was almost late to class. Ichigo on the other hand was not so successful as he tripped as he attempted put on his shoes.

Racing down the street he saw her turn a corner. She was heading back home by her usual route. Lucky for his he knew a short cut. Catching up to her Ichigo grabbed her wrist.

"Usagi, what is going on?" He gasped for air, "First you act weird, then ask me a question like that out of the blue and run off!"

She couldn't look at him, "Just drop it okay!"

Ichigo craned his neck to look at her, "Are you crying?"

"NO!" She turned her head so he couldn't see her lie.

Ichigo was confused beyond all though and reason. He was glad that Rukia was such a she-male. She wasn't confusing at all. Not knowing what to do, he did the only thing he could think of. He hugged her.

Usagi blushed furiously and beat at his chest, "LET ME GO!"

"Not until you stop crying."

"Idiot!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one crying for no reason."

"I have a reason." She mumbled.

"Then TELL ME." He pulled back to look her in the face.

"NO!"

"FINE! I'll just guess and if I'm right you will stop crying." Usagi sniffed and stopped her struggling. "You think I like Rukia. It made you upset. Well, I don't. So you can stop crying."

"You don't like Rukia?" She didn't believe him. Who wouldn't like the black haired beauty?

He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her, "Why would I like her?"

"She strong, beautiful, smart, and she's a Shinigami like you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He didn't understand girl crushes, "If you think so much of her why don't you date her then?"

Usagi smacked him in the chest. He wasn't taking her seriously.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. This wasn't getting him anywhere. He didn't like Rukia. He didn't want Rukia. She was a pain in the ass. Why would he want someone like that when he was holding the one he already did? Grabbing her chin he made her look at him.

"Listen Usa-chan, I...well, I just wanted to say...You...GOD DAMMIT" Blushing at his inability to form sentences he stepped away from her. He was never good at forming coherent thoughts when she was so close to him.

Usagi watched him curiously as he rubbed his hand along his arm. For the first time she realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"YOU RAN OUT OF THE HOUSE WITHOUT A JACKET?"

Ichigo blinked. He could believe her. She was worried about his lack of clothing when he was trying to say something important. "I had more important things on my mind. Besides you didn't bring one either"

She didn't want to hear it. "You're going to freeze!"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes. Now go home."

They weren't done here. Not by a mile, "Only if you come with me." He said. He wanted to get this whole thing cleared up NOW. The sooner the better. He was actually very cold.

"No."

"Why?"

Usagi looked at her feet, "Because..."

He stepped closer to her. "That's not a reason."

"Yes it is."

"You haven't given me a reason for ANYTHING tonight," he snapped.

She tried to give him her best I'm-right-and-your-not look, "Yes I did."

"Really?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, when I stopped crying."

"I guessed!"

"But you were right!"

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?" She really wanted him to drop this and go home. He was going to freeze to death trying to her to talk about this.

"Because you didn't say it." Girls had the weirdest logic.

Usagi could see Ichigo shivering. She knew he was cold. Goose bumps were beginning to appear on his skin. She sighed. She didn't want to continue this.

"Please just go home and get warm."

"Only if you tell me what's really going on." He had chased her shirtless halfway across the neighborhood, and by god, he was going to get some answers!

"I did!"

"And I said it doesn't count! If you don't tell me I'm just going to stay right here all night!"

Usagi gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

Usagi threw her arms up in the air, "What will make you go home?"

"Telling me that you like me with your own mouth!"

Usagi gasped. They both blushed. Ichigo couldn't believe he just said that. It was basically a confession.

Usagi turned towards her house. She needed to leave, to think about how to deal with this, "I need to go." She had to think about how to face him knowing that he knew that she liked him. It was like a bad soap opera.

Ichigo reached out and grabbed her wrist, "Usagi, please don't leave." He needed an answer. Granted he didn't really ask it formally, but did it really need to be said properly?

"I need-"

Apparently it did. "I like you."

"I- what?"

Taking a deep breathe and blushing like the strawberry he was Ichigo tired not to think about what he was saying. If he thought about it too much he wouldn't get it all out, "You're being such a stubborn idiot so I'll say it first. I love you. And not like I love Karin or Yuzu. I don't like Rukia because I like you. And I'm pretty sure you feel the same way. I may be dense, but I'm not a complete idiot."

Usagi was shocked to say the least. She thought she understood men pretty well. She was wrong, but wrong in a good way. Felling good for the first time that night she poked him in the chest and teased, "Are you sure?"

Ichigo glared and was about to protest when Usagi shifted their hands so that he was no longer holding her wrist, but her hand.

"Come on," She said smiling, "Lets get you home."

It wasn't exactly a response, but did it really need to be said properly?

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah, it's freaking freezing out here."

Apparently not.

Please leave comments! All are welcome...even nasty ones.


End file.
